Next gen demigods-Children Of Olympus
by Danny-Blaze
Summary: Includes: Name, Age, Powers, Parents, Relationships, Enemies, Extras, and more! Each character is a new chapter! Please, review your own character as well! Thanks! Basically, the kids of our favorite ships! Also, I will take Octachel. The Story starts on chapter 53. In this way, I am not breaking any rules. So, if you just want to read the story, skip ahead to chapter 53. 60 chaps.
1. Introduction

**_Next Gen. Demigods;_**

 ** _Demigod Profiles._**

 ** _Includes: Name, Age, Powers, Parents, Relationships, Enemies, Extras, and more! Each character is a new chapter! Please, review your own character as well! Thanks!_**

 **A/N: Starts with Danny Blaze. Because he's my 'secret identity'. If you're wondering why I put that, it's because I watched Jem and the Holograms the other day…Yeah…Anyways, I really hope that you guys review because I can't think of all the characters by myself. REVIEWS AND FLAMES ARE DEFINITELY WELCOMED! Any canon ship accepted, no headcanon ships though. So, no Perlia, Jasabeth, etc. Anyways, you guys are awesome and I love you all. Even the flamers. Even the trolls. Even Uncle Rick. And yes, I found it in my heart to forgive Octavian and accept that all of the characters in all of Rick's stories are amaZHANG!**

 **I am a terrible person. Because my puns are worse than PerSEA Jackson's. Oh gawds no. It's happening again. My puns need to be Annabeth CHASED away. Holy schist. Someone stop me. Oh no. It's going to all end in me becoming an ANGELO. OH NO I'M STILL MAKING PUNS. WEIRDO, RAINBOW, AND FLYING, I NEED YOUR HELP! HELP ME MY PUNS ARE WORSE THAN APOLLO'S PUNS. In fact, because his dad is Apollo, Will needs SOLACE. This is very bad. Very very bad. Soon I'll need to Piper MCLEAN my mouth.**

 **Anyways, if you didn't understand the Angelo pun, it was because Nico di Angelo's last name means angel. So, I'll become an angel…Hahaha, get it? Anyways, please review. Make up a character also. Please.**


	2. Danny Blaze

**Danny Blaze**

Physical description:

· Hair: Black

· Eyes: Blue

· Skin: Tan, Caucasian

· Hair Style: Bedhead, usually spiked

· Muscular

· Usually wearing blue jeans, either a black shirt a CHB shirt or no shirt, bead necklace has 14 beads (First two years at camp don't count)

Age: Sixteen

Parents: Nico di Angelo and Will Solace (By way of Biokinesis)

Powers: Umbrakinesis, Necromancy, Hypnokinesis, Osteokinesis, Cryokinesis Biokinesis, Vitakinesis, and Photokinesis.

Relationships: Strong connection to his family and friends, girlfriend (Daughter of Demeter), best friend is Adelina Jackson

Enemies: Most Titans, Gabriel la Rue (General enemy, although his best friend is dating their brother)

Weapon: Any weapon. He uses Umbrakinesis to create shadow-weapons, and the most common of these is a shadow knife.

Extras: His sister's name is Bianca, his nickname is Death Kid (Given to him by Will), he has a monsterproof phone, kindle, and laptop.


	3. Adelina Jackson

**Adelina Jackson**

Physical description:

· Hair: Dirty Blonde

· Eyes: Sometimes Green, sometimes Gray

· Skin: Tan, Caucasian

· Hair style: Loose, occasionally pulled back so it doesn't get in her way

· Muscular

· Usually wearing jeans, a CHB shirt, glasses, and a bead necklace with 15 beads

Age: Seventeen

Parents: Percy and Annabeth Jackson

Powers: Water Travel(New Ability, like Shadow Travel), hydrokenisis, high intelligence, geokenisis (by way of earthquakes), craftsmanship

Relationships: Close with younger siblings, has a boyfriend (Child of Aries), camp leader, best friend is Danny Blaze

Enemies: Most Titans, Alex Heathcliff (tried stealing her Significant other)

Extras: was born prematurely which affected the development of her hydrokenisis and eyes so she wears glasses.

Weapon: Sword

 **Hey, sorry, I had to add in a little bit! Thank you for the character, percabethbooklion! Also, just so you know, I'm putting these in a fanfiction that I will make. If you do not want me to use this character, please tell me and I will not use this character in the story.**


	4. Crystal Grace

**Crystal Grace**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Dark Hair that reaches waist

· Eyes: Blue

· Skin: Lighter than Piper's

· Hair Style: Either in a loose braid or curled

· Muscular, but not like those people who try too hard

· Usually wears jeans or shorts with a CHB t-shirt, Necklace with 13 beads

Age: Fifteen

Parents: Jason and Piper Grace

Powers: Electokinesis, Aerokinesis, Lightning Travel(A new ability, similar to Shadow Travel) Amokinesis, and Charmspeak

Relationships: No romantic relationships, has siblings, has many friends (Due to her being a grandchild of Aphrodite and Zeus)

Enemies: Most Titans, Aunt Drew

Extras: That's about it!

Weapons: Staff

 **Thank you for this, also, I put siblings because I have some ideas for children of Jasper as well. Thank you!**


	5. Amira Freeman

**Amira Freeman**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Black, almost blue

· Eyes: Blue

· Skin: Pale

· Hair Style: Loose

· Muscular in a similar way to the Hunters of Artemis

· Has a silvery glow about her, but it is different from the hunters' glow

· Usually wears jeans, a loose t shirt, and has 10 beads

Age: Fifteen (She was not discovered until she was three and she was so young that she couldn't start camp)

Parents: Artemis and George Freeman

Powers: Extreme marksmanship, faster healing than most demigods/legacies, faster than most demigods/legacies, able to control the moon, able to summon Solar the gryffin

Relationships: No siblings tbk (To be known), does have friends but like Solar the most, very pretty

Enemies: Most Titans, Clarisse

Extras: Artemis met George Freeman, but had swore to be a maiden. So, similar to Athena, she remained a virgin goddess by helping George and then she shot an arrow at a tree in his backyard, thus creating Amira, this way she stayed a virgin goddess; Amira was not claimed until she summoned Solar; a satyr named Daniel found her when three hellhounds attacked.

Weapons: Bow and Arrow


	6. Quick AN

**Alright, also, I may have confused you when I put sister for Danny Blaze, he has other siblings, he just has the strongest bond with Bianca. Also, Blaze is his middle name. His full name is:**

 **Danny Blaze di Angelo-Solace**


	7. Bianca di Angelo-Solace

**Bianca di Angelo-Solace**

Physical description:

· Hair: Blonde

· Eyes: Sky blue

· Skin: Pale in Winter, tan in Summer

· Hair Style: Loose

· Agile

· Usually wears jean shorts, a yellow t shirt or a CHB shirt, bead necklace has 5 beads

Age: 7

Parents: Nico di Angelo and Will Solace (By way of Biokinesis)

Powers: Vitakinesis, Umbrakinesis, and Photokinesis (At least, TBK)

Relationships: Older brother Danny, has a crush on Gary Valdez(The 8yo son of Calypso and Leo), has many friends

Enemies: None so far, she's too young for enemies

Extras: Her hair is loose all the time. All day every day. Never not loose. 'IT'S FREE!' is what she yells when Will and/or Nico try to get her to tie it up in a ponytail. Sometimes, she shadow travels in her sleep. Danny is _way_ too overprotective of her. He won't let her climb the climbing wall yet, but Wil and Nico are super enthusiastic of her abilities.

 **Here's my sister! Woo woo! I don't actually have a sister in reality…Just a brother.**


	8. Gary Valdez

**Gary Valdez**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Black

· Eyes: Golden

· Skin: Tan, even in the coldest winter

· Hair Style: Always messed up and greasy from fixing and building things

· Scrawny like Leo, but somehow still muscular

· Usually wears jean, a white shirt that always has oil stains, a magic toolbelt, and his 6 beads

Age: 8

Parents: Leo Valdez and Calypso

Powers: Pyrokinesis, Technokinesis, Can use a little bit of magic

Relationships: Has siblings, and lots of friends, one of them is Bianca.

Enemies: His grandfather, Atlas

Extras: Like his dad, he always says that he's irresistible

 **Well, that's so far almost all I got. I got like, two more ideas.**


	9. Bea Miller

**Bea Miller (Not the singer)**

Physical description:

· Hair: Black

· Eyes: Blue

· Skin: Darker than Hazel's

· Hair Style: Ponytail

· Muscular

· Usually wears jeans, CHB shirt, bead necklace w/ 6 beads

Age: 15

Parents: Apollo and Ethan Miller

Powers: Marksmanship with a bow, Biokinesis, Vitakinesis, and singing

Relationships: Many siblings around her age, many, many, many friends, girlfriend named Vanessa Daniels

Enemies: Most titans, can't stand to be near any Aphrodite kid, grandkid, or Aphrodite magic. Or the goddess

Extras: She was claimed when she grabbed a bow during Capture The Flag; She came to CHB when she was nine; She doesn't like Aphrodite just because she doesn't.

 **I know it was short, but I'm not that good at spontaneously making in depth characters. I have to think about them for a little bit. But, I do have an idea for a child of Percabeth… And a child of Solangelo…**


	10. Kai di Angelo-Solace

**Kai di Angelo-Solace**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Midnight Black

· Eyes: Blue

· Skin: tan

· Hair Style: bedhead, but not spiked

· Muscular

· Wears Jeans, black shirt, 15 beads

Age: 17

Parents: Nico di Angelo and Will Solace (By way of Biokinesis)

Powers: Umbrakinesis, Necromancy, Geokinesis, Cryokinesis, Hypnokinesis, Photokinesis, Biokinesis, Vitakinesis, singing

Relationships: Close with all siblings, has a boyfriend named Peter Jackson, Has a large group of friends

Enemies: Clare La Rue(Constantly flirting with Peter)

Extras: When Percy first found out that peter and Kai were dating, he burst into the room, saying something about 'types' and then he ran away before Peter could chase him away. (Percy walked behind Peter as to be unnoticed while Peter came to talk with Kai)

 **Wow. I am so just. Wow. I am awesome. I found a way to incorporate the fact that Percy would still be like, 'Not his type?' after 20 years. Two more profiles, coming right up! Clare Reginaldas, and Peter Jackson!**


	11. Peter Jackson

**Peter Jackson**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Black

· Eyes: Gray

· Skin: Tan

· Hair Style: Gelled up, spiky

· Muscular like his dad

· Usually wears Jeans, CHB shirt, and 16 beads

Age: 18

Parents: Percy and Annabeth Jackson

Powers: Hydrokinesis, Geokinesis (Earthquakes), Cryokinesis (Limited), Telumkinesis (Limited)

Relationships: Siblings, Friends, Boyfriend (Kai di Angelo-Solace)

Enemies: Clare La Rue (Constantly flirting with him)

Extras: had a crush on Kai when he was little (8yo), ignores Clare frequently


	12. Clare La Rue

**Clare La Rue**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Red

· Eyes: Brown

· Skin: tan

· Hair Style: Loose, ponytail, or braided

· Muscular like her grandfather

· Usually wears Bracelet from her grandfather (It turns into a spear), jeans, CHB shirt with a red boar painted on the back, 15 beads

Age: 17

Parents: Clarisse and Chris La Rue

Powers: Telumkinesis, Powerful martial artist

Relationships: No siblings, very few friends, constantly flirting with Peter Jackson

Enemies: Kai di Angelo-Solace (Dating Peter)

Extras: She is skilled with weapons and in martial arts. She once defeated Peter in a sparring match when she was 7. This was one of the first times when she started flirting with Peter.


	13. Ethan Zhang

**Ethan Zhang**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Brown

· Eyes: Golden

· Skin: Dark, slightly lighter than Hazel's

· Hair Style: Spike up, stylish-ly

· Muscular, yet clumsy

· Usually wears an SPQR shirt, jeans, and a card in his back pocket that transforms into a sword

Age: 16

Parents: Hazel and Frank Zhang

Powers: Gem Manipulation (Don't know what that's called), Umbrakinesis, Necromancy, and Shapeshifting

Relationships: Strong bond with siblings, Girlfriend, family, and parents

Enemies: Most Titans, Clare (Constantly flirting with his cousin's boyfriend)

Extras: Shapeshifts in their sleep frequently, enjoys to scare people.


	14. Gerard Mancion

**Gerard Mancion**

Physical Appearance:

· Hair: Blue (Due to dye)

· Eyes: One green one blue

· Skin: Tan

· Hair Style: Tame

· Scraggly

· Usually wears blue cargo shorts, blue sneakers, green socks, White t shirt with golden scale design on it, 13 beads

Age: Eighteen

Parents: Nemesis and Giles Mancion

Powers: Aura Reading, Precognition, retrocognition

Relationships: No romantic relationships, lots of friends (Especially in the Hypnos Cabin), strong bond with his father, lots of siblings

Enemies: Most Titans, monsters in general

Extras: Usually hides around cabins when it's time for lessons; has a staff with golden scales on either end that he fights with

 **Yes, Guest, you can make it a god and a mortal. Thank you, Gralient! Nice pun as well. In fact, your pun, 'Pawsome Puns' was… AMAZHANG! Get it? Because Frank can turn into a dog, and then pawsome… Zhang… Hahaha?**


	15. Adam Jackson

**Adam Jackson**

Physical description:

· Hair: Black

· Eyes: Sea Green

· Skin: Always tan

· Hair style: tame, sometimes Mohawk

· Muscular

· Usually wears Jeans, CHB shirt, flip flops, 13 beads

Age: Fifteen

Parents: Annabeth and Percy Jackson

Powers: Hydrokinesis, Cryokinesis

Relationships: Girlfriend, many friends, strong connection to family

Enemies: Most Titans, Clarisse

Extras: very powerful.

 **For my brother. Whom I shall call Adam-Blaze. Anyways. Thank you Weirdo. I agree. I am very overprotective of Bianca. Yes, I adopted a fictional character… That I created…Also, please guys, create more characters! You are not limited to one character creation!**


	16. Johnny Ramirez-Arellano

**Johnny Ramirez-Arellano**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Black

· Eyes: Brown

· Skin: Slightly darker than Reyna's

· Hair Style: Similar to Peter's

· Muscular

· Usually wears: Sweatpants, purple SPQR shirt, and purple shoes

Age: Fifteen

Parents: Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano

Powers: Telumkinesis

Relationships: Single, no siblings, solitary for the most part

Enemies: Gaea, Giants, Most Titans, and Octavian. Oh, and Octavian.

Extras: Hates Octavian. Uses all weapons.

 **LOL! All the singe peoples, all the single peoples!**

 ***Johnny, Gerard, Clare, Gary, Bianca, Amira, and Crystal all put their hands up***

 **Anyways, Johnny be like: 'Oh, Octavian's gonna be there? Nah, I'll stay home. Oh, Octavian's going into the town today? Nope. I'm staying home again.' LOL! Octavian be like: 'What? Why do you hate me.' And then everybody be like: '*Turns head to Octavian* Excuse us, what did you just say? We all hate you.' And then Octavian be like: 'I just cam out to have a good time and I am honestly just feeling so attacked right now'…**

 **Anyways, enough with my headcanons.**


	17. Julie Gralient

**Julie Gralient**

Physical Appearance:

· Hair: Blonde

· Eyes: Deep Brown

· Skin: pale

· Hair Style: Windblown

· Crooked nose from getting it broken frequently; scar running up her cheek; Thin, but not too thin

· Usually wears blue jeans, a purple SPQR shirt, and black skating shoes

· SPQR tattoo has a harp and four hash marks

Age: Fifteen

Parents: Apollo and Michelle 'Doc' Gralient

Powers: Energy healing and poetry curses

Relationships: None. No ties to parents. Few friends.

Enemies: Krios in particular, children of Mercury

Extras: Nicknamed Jules by her few friends.

 **Thank you, Gralient! I added the extra because I consider the nickname an extra!**


	18. April Zhang

**April Zhang**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Black with a little bit of blue (Rebel phase)

· Eyes: Dark Brown

· Skin: Pale

· Hair Style: Loose

· Muscular

· Usually wearing a purple SPQR shirt, overalls, Sandals, and a flower crown

· Twelve hash marks

Age: 16

Parents: Frank and Hazel Zhang

Powers: Precious Gem Manipulation, Shape Shifting

Relationships: Has a crush on Roberto Jaurez, Very close to friends and family

Enemies: Most Titans, Octavian, People who make fun of her friends

Extras: Seems super innocent until you make fun of her friends, because she's actually super deadly.

 **OMGs! Awesome! Also, I NEED TO KNOOOOOOOW! Who does she have a crush on? Please? Pretty please? Comment on one of my other stories their name, PLEEAASE! Wouldn't you tell your cousin who you have a crush on? April is like, Danny's cousin. And Danny is my 'secret identity'! Our wifi was down today,so that's why I haven't updated at all today. Sorry, guys!**


	19. Giles Charlemagne

**Giles Charlemagne**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Earthy Brown Hair

· Eyes: Green Eyes

· Skin: Tan

· Hair Style: Short, tame

· Athletic

· Usually wears tight shorts, loose fitting shirts, black rimmed glasses

Age: 15

Parents: Pluto ad Genevieve Mancion

Powers: Umbrakinesis and a special form of Geokinesis allowing him to create things out of the Earth

Relationships: Close with his mother and brother, slowly developing feelings for Sarah Cole

Enemies: His 'father', Giles Mancion

Extras: He dropped his last name for his middle name; his full name is Giles Charlemagne Mancion Jr.

 **Dude. Nothing else for relationships? No crush, no romantic relationship, nothing? Dude. You didn't even say 'no romantic relationships'. At least for the others you said that, or like 'no friends'! And you know that now Danny Blaze is going to pepper him with questions on crushes and things like that, even though he's technically Danny's uncle. Which is kinda weird. But he would be more of a brother, since stuff like that is more of a loose tie. And yes, I am getting close to writing 'The Children of Olympus'. So, yeah.**


	20. Koralite Johnson

**Koralite Johnson**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Brown with blue and purple highlights

· Eyes: Stormy gray

· Skin: Tan

· Hair Style: Braided, sometimes in a hymn **(Is that what you meant?)**

· Decently muscular

· Usually wearing a CHB t-shirt or a blue t-shirt with jean shorts, has a bracelet that turns into a bow and quiver full of arrows **(Bc one arrow doesn't do much, so…)**

Age: Eighteen

Parents: Mania and Steve Jobs **(I had to do a bit of research on a Mania, and found out that Mania was a roman goddess, but that a Mania was a daughter of Nyx. Weird, I know. But there's a big difference. Anyways, I assume you meant a Mania because of their powers and stuff.)**

Powers: Telekinesis, Can summon a wolf pack, Shape shifting, and can make people go crazy

Relationships: An eternal maiden, strong family ties

Enemies: Most titans, and Peter Johnson

Extras: Is very pretty, but thinks guys are repulsive.

 **I have a little place in my mind (bc she's an eternal maiden so not heart LOL) for her, and it goes something like this: Guy- 'Hey Koralite, date me?' Koralite-'Ew no.' Guy-'Aw come on? Please?' Koralite-'EWWWWW NOOO! *Runs away***

 **Okay my headcaons will take over the world, I get it mind, you can shut up now. Oh wait a minute. Oops. My mind is ahm… weird. It's like the Labyrinth. One wrong turn and you can find the wrong place. But, if it feels like it, it'll guide you where you want to go. Anyways…**


	21. Alexis Freeman

**Alexis Freeman**

 **Quick question before I start, did you do Amira? Just wanted to know, and of course you can leave another review! Leave all the reviews! Plus, Gralient, I'm just sayin. Maybe do a new comment where you say any possible romantic relationships so I can add that?**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Black, nearly blue

· Eyes: Amber and Azure blue

· Skin: **(IDK you didn't say, So I'll guess)** Pale

· Hair Style: Loose

· Usually wears jeans, a loose black and yellow t-shirt **(Haha bc Nyx and Helios)**

Age: Thirteen

Parents: Nyx and Helios (Because they are night and day, their child was a half-blood.)

Powers: Can summon beings of the dark/light, one being a black horse with bat wings

Relationships: Has a crush on Andrew

Enemies: Emily

Extras: Her parents gave her up to a family: The Freemans, who named her Alexis Freeman

 **OMGs I have so much to do! AHHHH! WHY DID I LET THE WIFI GO OUT! JK It wasn't my fault.**


	22. Jenny Jackson

**Jenny Jackson**

 **OMGs Thank you flying for all of your contributions to all of my stories!**

Physical Description

· Hair: Brown

· Eyes: Green

· Skin: Tan

· Hair Style: Long and usually messy, never tied back

· Athletic **(That's the default demigod body type I guess)**

· Usually wears Jeans, CHB t-shirt, a charm bracelet with a trident charm and an owl charm, 13 beads

Age: 15

Parents: Percy and Annabeth Jackson

Powers: Hydrokinesis and High Intelligence

Relationships: Has a crush, is close with siblings

Enemies: Most monsters (But NOT Mrs. O'Leary!), anyone who threatens her family

Extras: Fatal flaw is Loyalty like her dad; She is nerdy and obsessive over her fandoms.

 **Okay why do you people do this to me? 'They have a crush' but you don't say who it is! WHY!?**


	23. Sarah Cole

**Sarah Cole**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Pink (Dye)

· Eyes: Red

· Skin: Tan

· Hair Style: Loose

· Semi-muscular, bronze right arm

· Usually wears pink sneakers, jeans, CHB shirt, pentagram ring on left middle finger

Age: Thirteen

Parents: Hephaestus and Jessica Cole

Powers: Metal bending, great strength

Relationships: Crush on Giles, friends all over camp, best friend is Gerard **(BTW I love that. Has a crush on one brother, is best friends with the other)** , and an okay relationship with her mother

Enemies: Ares Cabin (Too much anger), some of the Hermes cabin (STUPID PRANKS!)

Extras: Afraid of snakes, spiders, donkeys, and llamas.

 **Dude, thank you for the characters! I love your reviews! They're amazing! Keep reviewing, I need you all! Also, DOES GILES FEEL THE SAME WAY!? I NEED TO KNOW NOW. NOW I TELL YOU. NOW. LOL I might as well be a child of Aphrodite because of my shipping.**


	24. Ethan Wright

**Ethan Wright**

Physical appearance:

· Hair: Midnight Black

· Eyes: Hazel

· Skin: Pale

· Hair Style: Spiked

· Constant sneer, Capricorn tattoo on left forearm

· Usually wears black combat boots, black jeans, black shirt, two beads

Age: Sixteen

Parents: Eris and Kyle Wright

Powers: Sowing discord, telekinesis, slight teleportation

Relationships: none romantic, one friend is Sarah.

Enemies: Nyx, his grandmother

Extras: Carries a scythe and a sword

 **I just realized who this reminds me of… A certain son of Hades. I believe you can all guess who. The sneer, the dark clothes, the 'only one friend', even the hair. Anyways, I love your characters! They're amazing!**


	25. Maggie Gleason

**Maggie Gleason**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Blonde

· Eyes: Brown

· Skin:

· Hair Style:

· A little short

· Usually wears cowgirl boots, cargo shorts, a purple SPQR shirt, has three hash marks, green framed glasses

Age: Twelve

Parents: Ceres and Charles Gleason

Powers: Geokinesis (By way of splitting the Earth and growing plants)

Relationships: has a girlfriend (Daughter of Mercury), Friends in all cohorts

Enemies: All monsters

Extras: Would kill something for a Klondike bar

 **OMGs NOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE TO MY OWN CHARACTERS! I STILL NEEEED YOU! Also, after two hours, I'm finished with over one-third of BOL. I'm still rereading the series. "I can see the stars again, my lady. Stars."-Zoe Nightshade, The Titans Curse, last words. We will always remember her. For now she is in the stars. OH NO HELP ME THE HOLE TO TARTARUS IN THE LABYRINTH IS SUCKING ME IN! SAVE ME! Oh thanks Nico.**


	26. Geraldine Grayson

**Geraldine Grayson**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Brown

· Eyes: Green

· Skin: Mocha

· Hair Style: Loose

· Usually wears purple shoes, black shorts, and a purple SPQR shirt

Age: 13

Parents: Mercury and Athesia Grayson

Powers: Extreme speed, bilocation, psychometry, scrying, and telepathy

Relationships: Her girlfriend is Maggie, not a lot of friends

Enemies: Not so much enemies, but a lot of campers hate her

Extras: She tends to sometimes not eat

 **OMGs thank you so much Gralient I was really just kidding last chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	27. Flora Espinoza

**Flora Espinoza**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Ginger

· Eyes: somewhere between brown and green

· Skin: Pale-ish (Depends on the month, since her mother is Demeter, she is similar to a flower or plant in that way.)

· Hair Style: Loose Braid, loose, pigtails, or in a bun

· Opposite of muscular; scrawny

· Usually wears either sandals, overalls, and a CHB shirt with a flower crown, or jeans/shorts and a t-shirt

Age: Fifteen

Parents: Demeter and Kyle Espinoza

Powers: Plant growth, fruit manipulation

Relationships: Single, best friends with April Zhang, and has many other friends

Enemies: Hermes, Ares, and Nemesis campers, and people who are very mean and unhappy

Extras: SO MANY FRECKLES! Loves music because she's 'secretly' a descendant of Apollo

 **OMGs GUYS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE CHARACTERS!**


	28. Roberto Jaurez

**Roberto Jaurez**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Earthy brown

· Eyes: One brown, one green

· Skin: Latino

· Hair Style: Superman style

· Short

· Usually wears all casual clothes, even to 'formal' events.

Age: Sixteen

Parents: Mercury and Selena Juarez

Powers: Master pickpocketer, Prince of Pranks, other thief-y abilities

Relationships: A few good friends, a small crush on April Zhang (Oh, did I say small? I meant huge.") Doesn't keep in touch with either parent

Enemies: Basically anyone he stole from (So almost everyone? Except April. And he stole something very valuable from her. Her heart. Wow I'm so cheesy with the add-ons.)

Extras: He's kind of a bad boy!

 **Guest, continue! Please! Thanks to you all once more!**


	29. Holly Collins

**Holly Collins**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Dark Brown w/ blue or purple tips

· Eyes: Blue

· Skin: Latino

· Hair Style: Ponytail or braid, usually

· Height: 5"4'

· Usually wears converses, jeans, and old band tees; bracelet that turns into a sword

Age: Fourteen

Parents: Triton and Maria Collins

Powers: Hydrokinesis, Geokinesis(Minor earthquakes)

Relationships: Close with Percy, Makes friends easily

Enemies: Anything that tries hurting her family and friends, some of the Ares cabin because they tried giving her a swirly when she first came to camp.

Extras: She's been at camp since her mother died when she was nine. Not looking for any romantic relationship.


	30. Amber Luna

**Amber Luna**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Dark brown with red highlights

· Eyes: Blue

· Skin: Caramelish

· Hair Style: loose

· Athletic

· Height: 5"1' & 3/4

· Usually dresses for comfort, so tank tops, sweatshirts, etc.

Age: Fourteen

Parents: Unknown.

Powers: Can talk to animals, shapeshift into a wolf, and good marksmanship

Relationships: Close to Chiron, he's like a father to her; Best Friend is Luke Jackson, has a crush on Luke

Enemies: Anything that tries attacking her friends and family, most of the Aphrodite cabin, which doesn't believe that her hair color is natural and her eyes are actually blue

Extras: Loves stories, writing, and would die without music. She hates her first name, because there's never a good character named Amber; only villains. Luke's nickname for her is Moon Moon because she often acts like an idiot. She's lived at camp her whole life.


	31. Luke Jackson

**Luke Jackson**

Physical Appearance:

· Hair: Black

· Eyes: Gray

· Skin: Always tan

· Hair Style: spiked

· Muscular

· Height: 5"11'

· Usually wears jeans and t-shirts

Age: Fourteen

Parents: Percy and Annabeth Jackson

Powers: Hydrokinesis, smartness (As he would say), good looks (Yeah, sure.)

Relationships: Close with his dad, best friend is Luna, whom he has a crush on **(Wow in my head we have about fifty million oblivious peoples.)**

Enemies: people who try to hurt his family and friends, Most of the Ares cabin

Extras: Enjoys teasing short people by holding their stuff over his head (Doesn't usually work out well for him since he lives at a camp for demigods with powers…), loves the water, has a seemingly idiotic dog who insults him (According to Amber), Loves books, perhaps he has a man diary. Perhaps. Hangs out with the Hermes cabin too much; he's taken up pranking.


	32. Doc Gralient

**Doc Gralient**

Physical Appearance:

· Hair: Black with purple highlights

· Eyes: purple

· Skin: Pale

· Hair Style: Shaggy

· Athletic

· Usually wears purple framed glasses, 4 beads, CHB shirt, purple shorts, and purple shoes

Age: Sixteen

Parents: Hermes and Michelle 'Doc' Gralient

Powers: Aura reading, levitation, and energy healing

Relationships: Crush on Gerard (Sadly it's a one-way relationship; feelings are not mutual), strong tie with his sister, Julie.

Enemies: Demeter, Ares, and Aphrodite cabins

Extras: Carries a comb everywhere; the comb turns into a broadsword

 **OMGs Thank you so much. Also, I put in every character, and I want you guys to know, you are valued members of this fanfiction. If you reviewed under a profile, I will put you on my profile under '** **Cool people on this site:'! THANK YOU ALL!** **Also, oops. I saw highlights, and lots of purple. So… um…I know, but you also didn't specify gender…**


	33. Allison Garcia

**Allison Garcia**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Mostly brown but looks golden in the sunlight

· Eyes: Brown

· Skin: Latina

· Hair Style: Either pigtails, ponytails, or loose

· Scrawny

· Outfit changes frequently. Today she could dress like a hippie, tomorrow dress like a goth/emo.

Age: Twelve

Parents: Apollo and Lauren Garcia

Powers: Excellent marksmanship, wonderful singer, Photokinesis

Relationships: Crush on Isaac, close to her friends

Enemies: Anyone who is mean or makes fun of someone she cares about

Extras: Loves music, reading, writing, and drawing; her weapon is a bow

 **FROM NOW ON, YOU HAVE TO PUT AN INDICATION OF GENDER! OTHERWISE, I'll THINK A GUY IS A GIRL, OR A GIRL IS A GUY!**


	34. Abria Rosefell

**Abria Rosefell**

Physical Description:

· Hair: black

· Eyes: blood red

· Skin: Tan **(I'm improvising here.)**

· Hair Style: Free

· Usually wears a red t-shirt with a black leather vest, black shorts, and black and red combat boots

Age: Eighteen

Parents: Ares and Ada Rosefell

Powers: Telumkinesis, martial artist

Relationship: No romantic relationship, close with siblings, many friends, best friend is Edith, hates her mother

Enemies: her mom, monsters, titans, and most of the Aphrodite cabin **(LOL though her mom is who she hates the most.)**

Extras: Looks like they could kill you, is actually a muffin; nicknamed Abs. Weapon is a spear.


	35. Edith Sanchez

**Edith Sanchez:**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Black with gold streaks

· Eyes: Indigo

· Skin: pale **(Improvising, again.)**

· Hair Style: Her bangs are to the right from her view, her gold streaks are in her bangs.

Parents: Eris and Martin Sanchez

Powers: Telekinetic, teleportation, chaos/discord ability **(I can imagine her going to school, getting mad at a teacher, and then making the teacher unable to write because the teacher's hand is shaking so much, and everyone is running around like crazy)**

Relationships: none romantic, not very close with siblings, only really trusts Abs.

Enemies: If they're not Abs, they're an enemy.

Extras: Her dad's a millionaire but they hate each other. Weapon is a dagger.

 **HAHA! Sorry Gralient, but perhaps I asked the Hecate cabin to make you want to write new characters. Wait no I didn't.**


	36. Peyton Taylor

**Peyton Taylor**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Light brown

· Eyes: Greenish Gray

· Skin: Tan

· Hair Style: Braided or in a bandana

· Strong upper body

· Usually wears an SPQR t-shirt and jeans

Age: **(Never said)**

Parents: Vulcan and Tara Taylor **(Improvisation. Getting a bit too common, don't ya think?)**

Powers: Technokinesis

Relationships: She's friends with everyone

Enemies: No one

Extras: Paralyzed from the waist down; she's too trusting; her weapon is a scythe

 **This is really late. But I'm bored. I'm tired. I've got the reviews up on my phone anyways. So yeah.**


	37. Rose Arevallo

**Rose Arevallo**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Brown

· Eyes: Pale blue

· Skin: Tan

· Hair Style: High braid, loose

· Wears whatever's trending

Age: Seventeen

Parents: Aphrodite and Edwin Arevallo

Powers: Charmspeak, overhears everything, matchmaking

Relationships: Crush on almost every guy at school, hates her dad, loves her mom

Enemies: Titans, Giants, her Dad.

Extras: Not as girly as most Aphrodite kids

 **OK thanks to you all. #2:02AM! LOL. I see al reviews. If you review and then I don't update for a while, I'm sorry. I will always add a new character, unless there's not enough detail, and, sorry AnimalJam, but there wasn't enough detail. I love the idea though. I just don't like to improvise so much. I like to keep it as close to the reviews as possible. And sorry LittleMissAnonymous, but I actually had a bit of trouble on this site because I asked to do the same thing you're asking to do. I'm really, really sorry, but no. Like I said, some guy trolled me for like two months. Because I wanted to use his ideas. BYE! Wow Weirdo, you have affected me so much.**


	38. Qrow Rose

**Qrow Rose**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Black

· Eyes: Red

· Skin: Tan

· Hair Style: Shaggy

· Scraggly

· Usually wears black dress shoes, black dress pants, gray dress shirt, black frame glasses, and Thirteen beads

Age: Sixteen

Parents: Hecate and George Rose

Powers: Mist control, magic

Relationships: Crush on a Hades camper, friends all around camp, especially in Chiron, no real familial ties

Enemies: Gaea, Ares, Dionysus

Extras: Has a sword that turns into a scythe

 **Oh. My. Gods. So, I did some math. If Bianca is seven and Qrow is sixteen, then it's not all that possible for Qrow to have a crush on Bianca. That leaves two possible Hades camper crushes, given that Nico is like thirty in this. Those two are Danny and Kai. So, tell meeeeeee! PLEASE! OMGs I would so be an Aphrodite camper. I can't believe I'm asking for, basically, gossip about fictional OC's. I mean, technically since we created them, they probably have a bit of us in them. Still, well, you know what I mean! Also, I need Fifty characters. I used two chapters for A/N's, meaning I need Fifty-two chapters. But, I'm also making a final A/N. So, Fifty-Three chapters.**


	39. Brian Grace

**Brian Grace**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Light Brown

· Eyes: Change from Green to Blue

· Skin: Tan

· Hair Style: Always messy; never combed

· Usually wears black boots, dark jeans, and a CHB t-shirt

Age: Thirteen

Parents: Piper and Jason Grace

Powers: Electrokinesis, Aerokinesis, and Amokinesis **(Those are the kinesis' for the powers you put)**

Relationships: Likes his parents, crush on Kai (even though Kai doesn't feel the same), a few friends

Enemies: Titans, monsters

Extras: Likes using a dagger

 **Okay, finally! You guys have no idea how glad I am that finally, SOMEONE ELSE IS MAKING A HADES CAMPER! YES!**


	40. Samantha Cole

**Samantha Cole**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Blonde

· Eyes: White

· Skin: Pale

· Hair Style: Straight, shoulder length

· Usually wears crescent moon earrings, cross necklace, black shirt, black denim shorts, black cowgirl boots, always wears black sunglasses

Age: Fifteen

Parents: Hades and Jessica Cole

Powers: Umbrakinesis, Geokinesis, Aura Reading

Relationships: Crush on Qrow, strong ties with father and siblings

Enemies: None. Totally, absolutely, completely, none.

Extras: She's blind.

 **OKAY YEAHS! I FINALLY HAVE A HADES CAMPER THAT ISN'T ONE OF MY OWN OR ONE THAT RICK MADE!**


	41. Sophia and Garry Fregine

**Sophia Fregine**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Black with green and blue streaks

· Eyes: Dark Brown, almost black

· Skin: Tan, so tan she's almost orange

· Hair Style: Long, and either Braided or Loose

· Athletic

· Usually wears multi-color sneakers, green cargo shorts, pink wristbands, a blue t-shirt that she spray painted a purple CHB onto, and a yellow hair band, plus seven beads

Age: Fourteen

Parents: Apollo and Tom Fregine

Powers: Vitakinesis, Extreme Marksmanship, Singing, Telepathy (For some odd reason)

Relationships: Spends most of her time around the Hades kids (Because she's Will's sister and yeah), friends all around camp, prefers her aunt Artemis over her dad, Mrs. O'Leary and her get along amazingly, her twin brother and her are rivals and opposites, but they would do anything for each other, and are always by each other's side

Enemies: Most Ares, Dionysus, and Hecate kids, Octavian, Giants, and most Monsters

Extras: She's mute, but makes up for it through her telepathy.

 **Garry Fregine**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Black with a single red line running through the middle of the head (The reason for Sophia and Garry's dyed hair is because they played a hair-dye game where you spin two spinner-thingys, and one has a hair area, while the other has a color. Then, they both liked the colors, so they kept it.)

· Eyes: Green

· Skin: Pale

· Hair Style: Literally always combed up. (Like, he takes a comb and he makes rows that stick up into the air with his hair. It's weird.)

· Muscular, and Agile

· Usually wears all red clothes. He also has a second necklace that has an arrow

Age: Fourteen

Parents: Apollo and Tom Fregine

Powers: Photokinesis, Extreme Marksmanship, Singing, Telepathy (Hmmm… Maybe their telepathy has to do with them being twins…)

Relationships: Spends most of his time around the Hades kids (Because he's Will's brother and yeah), friends all around camp, Mrs. O'Leary and him get along amazingly, he has a crush on Johnny Ramirez-Arellano (And the only people who know are him, Sophia, and Danny **(Because I'm trustworthy like that. *Does a heel turn, flips hair, snaps fingers, picks up a random book* EW IT'S A STORY WHERE THE SEVEN DIE EEWWWWW! Oh right yeah…hehe…I should save you from my labyrinth of a mind…)** ), has a twin sister named Sophia

Enemies: Anyone who has ever tried to hurt him, his siblings, Sophia, or Johnny

Extras: He can't even speak to Johnny without getting flustered; his sister is constantly telling him to 'do something, you can't just sit here and do nothing!', but he just can't even

 **OKAY! YEAH! BTW They're on the same chapter because they're twins. Also, it's back down to 52 chapters!**


	42. Persephone Morgan

**Persephone Morgan**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Blonde

· Eyes: Brown

· Skin: Mocha-colored

· Hair Style: Choppy cut

· Semi-muscular

· Usually wears white sneakers that somehow stay clean, skinny jeans, CHB shirt, two beads

Age: Nine

Parents: Aphrodite and Thomas Morgan

Powers: Amokinesis, matchmaking

Relationships: None romantically (SHE'S ONLY NINE, I MEAN COME ON PEOPLE!), many friends

Enemies: None (SHE'S ONLY NINE, PEOPLES!)

Extras: She loves the pegasi

 **Hey, yeah, good point Gralient. But yeah, technically he's a son of Pluto. BIIIIIG Difference there. You wouldn't call Nico a child of Pluto, or Coach Hedge a faun. Different religions, different religions.**


	43. Michael Arch

**Michael Arch**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Fiery Red

· Eyes: Red

· Skin: Tan

· Hair Style: Spiky

· Body-builder-style body

· Usually wears red sneakers, black jeans, a specially made red CHB shirt, and five beads

Age: Seventeen

Parents: Ares and Michelle Arch

Powers: can summon the blessing of Ares at any time

Relationships: Has a crush on Ethan but no returned feelings, super strong bond with his dad

Enemies: Most monsters, inanimate objects, and Clarisse

Extras: HE LOVES RED, ALMOST AS MUCH AS PERCY LOVES BLUE!

 **Hey guys! So, RCElite13 has a new fanfiction, called 'Demigods: A New Prophecy', but just go onto his profile for it. Also, be patient, kay? Thanks. I hope you like that story! Also, me and RCElite13 know each other in real life.**


	44. Jessica Valdez

**Jessica Valdez**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Originally brown, but she dyed it so much, and now it is purple with green, blue, and red highlights

· Eyes: chocolate brown

· Skin: Ghostly Pale

· Hair Style: Usually Loose, always straight

· Skinny

· Usually wears black clothes, and dark makeup

Age: Fourteen

Parents: Leo and Calypso Valdez

Powers: Pyrokinesis

Relationships: Usually gets upset at her parents for no reason; doesn't like her brother; many celebrity crushes, no other crushes; Not many friends because of her moodiness

Enemies: Almost everyone; her parents, her brother, and people who are too cheerful

Extras: Loves angry music, is extremely moody, only friends with a few Ares kids and Nemisis campers


	45. Leo Grace

**Leo Grace**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Blonde

· Eyes: Blue

· Skin: Tan

· Hair Style: Combed

· Muscular

· Usually wears green sneakers, jeans, a CHB t-shirt, and 13 beads

Age: Fifteen

Parents: Jason and Piper Grace

Powers: Electrokinesis, Aerokinesis

Relationships: Lots of friends, Has a girlfriend (Daughter of Hecate)

Enemies: Titans, monsters, and Drew

Extras: Carries a coin that turns into a sword if flipped onto one side, a shield if flipped onto the other

 **Hey guys, so, this is for RCElite13, go check him out!**


	46. Charlie 'Scene' Rodfell

**Charlie 'Scene' Rodfell**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Black

· Eyes: Green

· Skin: Pale

· Hair Style: Spiky

· Slim

· Usually wears black shoes, grey pants, black hoodie, a bandana with his name on it around his face bandit style, sunglasses, a Texas rangers flat-brim hat, and ten beads.

Age: Nineteen

Parents: Dionysus and Carolina Rodfell

Powers: Geokinesis by way of growing grapes and grapevines; the amazing ability to not get drunk off spiked soda.

Relationships: Crush on Qrow, Friends with the satyrs and dryads, and some Demeter campers

Enemies: His mom and Pollux

Extras: Always has a bottle of spiked Mt. Dew with him


	47. Liam di Angelo-Solace

**Liam di Angelo-Solace**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Blonde

· Eyes: Dark Brown

· Skin: Pale in winter, tan in summer

· Hair Style: Tame

· Semi-muscular, Freckles

· Usually wears jeans with either a CHB shirt or a bright t-shirt

Age: Fifteen

Parents: Nico di Angelo and Will Solace (Biokinesis)

Powers: Good singer and marksmanship, necromancy

Relationships: Very Social, Lots of friends, Has a girlfriend

Enemies: Moody people, titans, monsters (Excluding Mrs. O'Leary), and Octavian

Extras: Likes music in general, but really likes Three Days Grace, Nirvana, and Green Day; can hear a song once, but somehow learn the lyrics and be singing it for a week, even if he hates the song

 **Okay, I hereby close parts of the SYOC. Percabeth, Solangelo, and Jasper children are finished. Frazel is like one more if you guys are feeling it, same for Caleo.**


	48. Felix Carrollton

**Felix Carrollton**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Blonde

· Eyes: Rainbow

· Skin: Tan

· Hair Style: Short

· Always smiling

· Usually wears pink shoes, black jeans, Tie-dye shirt, and three beads

Age: Ten

Parents: Iris and Franklin Carrollton\

Powers: Can summon rainbow, thaumaturgy, and can summon penguins

Relationships: Has a crush on Persephone Morgan, strong ties with parents and siblings

Enemies: Aeolus and the wind gods, and Eros

Extras: Really likes penguins

 **I am not tired of you reviews at all! I love them! They help me out a lot! Also, I am closing SYOC after the next two suggestions.**


	49. Nico Zhang

**Nico Zhang**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Black

· Eyes: Golden

· Skin: Tan

· Hair Style: Well groomed

· Well built, a tattoo on his back that his parents don't know about, a smile is always on his face

· Usually wears black shoes, jeans, and an SPQR shirt

Age: Thirteen

Parents: Frank and Hazel Zhang

Powers: Umbrakinesis, Geokinesis (By way of precious metals), and can summon a spartus

Relationships: Has no time for a romantic one, Strong ties to his parents and Uncle Nico

Enemies: Anyone who harmed his family, or tried to

Extras: His tattoo is a spartus

 **Okay, here we go, now Caleo can have one more kid, and SYOC is almost closed!**


	50. Adal Valdez

**Adal Valdez**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Black

· Eyes: Brown

· Skin: Latino

· Hair Style: Curly mess

· Scrawny yet still strong

· Usually wears a CHB t-shirt and jeans (Non-work days), and a white t-shirt and jeans (Work days), and a pair of old black converses

Age: Eleven

Parents: Leo and Calypso Valdez

Powers: Pyrokinesis, technokinesis, a bit of magic

Relationships: Many friends, celebrity crush on Arian Grande (His exact word were 'She's sooooooooooo hot. Even hotter than a fire user!), has a normal crush on a girl…

Enemies: None at the moment…except his sister is mean to him…

Extras: Looks like his dad; is very kind; gets nervous around his crush

 **And that wraps up the SYOC! Thanks guys, and I'm up/will be up super late tonight, reading and writing and checking reviews and checking fanfiction to see if it's working yet…**


	51. Teri Ryder

**Teri Ryder**

Physical Appearance:

· Hair: Blue (But she doesn't dye it…)

· Eyes: Yellow with black slits

· Skin: Tan…She also gets blue fur when she becomes a cat…

· Hair Style: loose or in a ponytail

· Agile. Like, really agile. Like, she runs faster than a cheetah, is more flexible than a normal human, and is super athletic, plus she has sharp teeth.

· Usually wears tight pants and a tight shirt under a special blue CHB shirt, and jeans, along with a bracelet that turns into claws, and ten beads. Also, the bead necklace turns into a collar in cat form, and the collar has ten buttons.

Age: Fifteen

Parents: Ailuros and Ralph Ryder

Powers: Can turn into a cat, talk to animals, always lands on her feet, and her claws (In cat form and human form) are made of celestial bronze.

Relationships: doesn't have many friends because of her eyes and sharp teeth, close with her father, no siblings.

Enemies: Anyone who tries to hurt innocent people or demigods, most of the Hecate cabin

Extras: has a pet cat who is always around her, and when Teri is in danger, the cat becomes a knight with iron fur.

 **I might put your idea in, CHB000000001. Maybe. It looks like a good idea. But, SYOC closed last chapter, and I know I didn't have it up, but yeah… Sorry for the wait, last night ffn was being weird.**


	52. Jack Dare

**Jack Dare**

Physical Description:

· Hair: Red

· Eyes: Green

· Skin: Tan

· Hair Style: Tame

· Muscular

· Usually wears an SPQR shirt and jeans (At Camp Jupiter) or a CHB shirt with jeans (At CHB) or a paint splattered shirt with worn jeans (Helping his mom paint)

Age: Thirteen

Parents: Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Octavian (RED gave up the burden of being oracle to someone else, **(Who I'm too lazy to make a profile for.)** and then she got with Octavian (What she sees in him, no one knows.))

Powers: Prophecy, Clear-sighted, and Remarkable Agility

Relationships: Has a crush on Teri but no returned feelings, friends with Johnny Ramirez-Arellano (Amazingly), strong bond with both parents, somehow is friends with the children of the seven, and the children of Nico and Will, and basically is just really really likeable, and also gets along really well with Mrs. O'Leary.

Enemies: Gaea, titans, giants, most monsters

Extras: Has a ring on his finger that has a lion head, it has three purposes. One: It can summon a lion. Two: It can make green smoke blow out and cover the area. Three: It turns into an imperial gold sword that has a lion head on it, the lion head has its mouth open so he can store things in his sword.

 **Okay, the next chapter is the start of The Children Of Olympus! Thank you to all of my supporters and fellow fanfiction members!**


	53. CHILDREN OF OLYMPUS-CHAPTER 1

**_THE CHILDREN OF OLYMPUS_**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Summary: Follow many heroes as they adventure together to defeat a mysterious force, which is bringing forth the vilest monsters ever known to the gods. Plus, they face personal struggles. And it doesn't help that they're traveling in several large groups either!_**

 **A/N: Okay, this is the story! I know you have all waited forever for this story, but now that it's here, I hope that you guys will stay with the story. Alright, here we go! Into the storyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

"Danny Blaze di Angelo-Solace and Luke Jackson!" Someone yelled from the Aphrodite cabin.

"What did you do this time?" Bianca di Angelo-Solace asked.

"We put superglue in their shampoo." Danny replied. "I didn't expect for _her_ to be the first one to shower though."

Then, a girl with dark black hair that reaches her waist, blue eyes, and skin that was a little bit lighter than her mother's walked out of the Aphrodite cabin. Her hair was glued to her shirt and neck.

"You have five seconds to run." Liam di Angelo-Solace said in amusement.

"Less." Peter Jackson said, holding hands with Kai di Angelo-Solace.

"Bye, I'll see you after breakfast… err, if I live that long! Now, I gotta run from Crystal!" Danny said, running away, followed by Luke.

"I'm always keeping Luke out of trouble…" A girl with dark brown hair, red highlights, blue eyes, and caramel skin said, and she became a wolf.

"Thanks Moon Moon!" Luke yelled back.

"That's a bad idea, Amber." Two twins said together from the Demeter Cabin.

"Shut up, Fregines." Amber said.

"We're not gonna help you." Sophia Fregine said.

"We could, but after that, nah." Garry Fregine agreed.

"Oh come on! I need you guys!" Amber asked.

"I'll help you!" Koralite Johnson exclaimed, summoning a wolf pack.

"Uh-oh. Guys, watch out!" A girl with blue hair and slitted eyes exclaimed, jumping into the air, and tripping Crystal.

A staff appeared in Crystal's hands, but then it flew out of her hands as she hit the ground. Crystal used the air to lift the other girl off her.

"Teri, get out of my way!" Crystal exclaimed, and Teri backed up.

"Guys, cover your ears!" Amber exclaimed.

Everyone covered their ears. Crystal walked forward, and then she thought for a moment. Suddenly, a flash of lightning rained down from the sky, surrounding Crystal in a ball. Amber, thinking fast, punched through the bubble, although it hurt, and Crystal stumbled out.

"Koralite, help!" Crystal exclaimed.

Koralite did help. She helped Amber. She quickly ran over to Crystal, and kicked her in the head. A boy ran up to her.

"Koralite, that was awesome!" He said.

"Go away, Adal!" Koralite replied.

"Aww man!"

Everyone continued talking at the camp. Brian Grace stared at Kai. Then, a girl ran into the pavilion, wearing a bright green shirt and red pants. Then, her eyes glazed over.

"There is a traitor amongst you

You must travel in groups of a few

And the one who finds the grave

Of all the campers must be the most brave." She said.

"CHIRON! GERI DELIVERED A PROPHECY!" Gary Valdez yelled.


	54. CHILDREN OF OLYMPUS-CHAPTER 2

**Children Of Olympus: Chapter 2**

 **A/N: The chapters will be posted whenever I have the time, so probably daily until school starts. Here we go guys!**

"Okay, we will be splitting into groups of five. Do not pick family members." Chiron told the campers that were gathered outside the Big House, waiting for Geri to wake up.

Kai, Brian, Peter, Teri, and Jack Dare all teamed up. They decided to check through the woods. When they came to a crossroads, they split up more. Teri and Jack, Peter and Kai, and Brian by himself. They all walked respectively. Then, Brian found something.

"GUYS! I FOUND IT!" he screamed, terrified.

Line(*^_^*)break!

"Well, it's definitely a graveyard." Chiron noted.

"Yeah, and I can sense a lot of dead bodies down there. But, they're… active?" Kai said, crouching down to touch the ground.

 _A man was ordering skeletons around. He looked old, that's for sure. A zombie was next to where Kai would have been standing, if he was actually down there. When the man looked at kai, Kai could see that he wasn't alive- it was a ghost._

Kai fell down. Peter ran to him, and picked him up. Liam di Angelo-Solace followed close behind. He grabbed Kai's shoulder, and gave him strength.

"AHH!" Kai yelled.

"What happened!?" Peter asked.

"Someone's controlling the undead! A ghost!" Kai screamed.

"Okay, well, we can 'find the grave' later. You need rest. And besides, the grave is probably dangerous." Peter suggested.

"Wait! I know where it is!" Bianca yelled, running down the hill to them. "I figured it out! Because we can sense the dead! We can find the grave!" She continued. "I felt something in my gut just now!"

"Me too!" Samantha Cole exclaimed from the hill, as if she had just appeared there. "It's this way!" Samantha began walking towards a grave, somehow navigating perfectly.

"Wait! Guys!" Someone rolled down the hill. "My mom just came to show me where it is and-FOLLOW THAT CAT!" She yelled.

"Teri! Wait!" Jack yelled, running down after her.

Then, Teri turned into a cat and ran.

"That's the wrong way! You're all wrong! Their traps! Follow me! It's like the Labyrinth! There's a light!" He yelled, before chasing an invisible light.

Suddenly, there was a scream. Then another. Teri came running out, in cat form. Samantha too, but not as a cat.

"RUN!" Samantha yelled, and Teri meowed in agreement.

Jack was already running. Adelina Jackson followed close behind. So was Adal and even Jessica Valdez was following him. Then, they almost stumbled into a trap. Jack backed up, and then he ran across. Because he didn't have much god in him, he could walk across perfectly fine. But the others were still half-bloods, so they almost fell in. Adelina looked at the others. Jessica, surprisingly, was building something with Adal. Jessica held it up, and then she threw it down and hopped on it.

"Woah! A hoverboard!?" Adelina asked.

"Yep!" Adal said proudly. "You guys go on across. I gotta go build in the bunker! I'm already bored of this!" Adal ran past.

Adelina found a puddle nearby, and she jumped into it. Surprisingly, she melted into it. Then, the puddle moved across the trap. She jumped out of the puddle when she was on the other side. They kept running. Or rather, Adelina ran while Jessica hovered.

"Here!" Jack yelled.

Adelina didn't look twice before running to his voice. She fell into a hole.

"Gods dam it!" She yelled.

"Haha." Jessica said humorlessly.

Jessica kept hovering until she found Jack. He was standing next to a small hole. A cat walked out of the forest slowly, before turning into Teri.

"Teri! Look! I found it!" He exclaimed, exciting.

Teri ran up and gave him a quick hug, before turning back into a cat and leaping into the hole. Jack followed. Then Jessica pulled out a holographic scroll and recorded a message. She then put it on the hoverboard and put in a location, before looking again at the hole.

"Ah, screw it. I've got nothing to lose." Before she jumped in carelessly.

 **SUSPENSE! YEA! OH OH OH OH OH! SUSPENSEY! BAM! Anyways, thank you all for the characters! I'm only making a few more chapters. Sadly, the hole doesn't lead to where Kai saw.**


	55. CHILDREN OF OLYMPUS-CHAPTER 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Okay, this is the last chapter. Sorry guys, but there's way too many characters! I get a headache just trying to name the last five! Oh well, I hoped you like my story.**

The tunnel was dark. Dark and wet. When Jessica came out, she wiped her hands off on Teri. Teri shook the slime off her fur.

"Hey! Guys!" A voice yelled.

"April!" Jack replied, running to her and giving her a high five.

"We're looking for these evil zombies." Jessica said.

"Oh yeah… That was actually just an experiment… Sorry!"

"Really? Ugh. Looks like we have to go into the slime tunnel." Jessica groaned, before jumping in.

 **Okay, short chapter, oh well, sorry guys, I have failed you.**


End file.
